BESO  DE PRIMAVERA
by Brenda de Andrew
Summary: ES UN MINIFICS  CREADO EN  UN CONCURSO DE GRUPOS PROALBERT...Y  TAMBIEN APREZCO YO  ESPERO  LES  GUSTE.


**Los personajes de Candy,candy no me pertenecen**

**Son propiedad de ****kyōko mizuki.**

Este minific es de mi autoria, fue creado para un sección dentro de grupos pro-Albert llamados concurso de besos, y esta dedicado ha todas aquellas personas que el personaje de Albert ha inspirado e impactado en su vida.

Agradezco de antemano el respeto a mi derecho de expresión.

Brenda de Andrew.

**Un beso de primavera****….**

Lo recuerdas amor…..

Hoy hace un año, yo subía en la estación de Austria para dirigirme a Salzburgo…era invierno nevaba…

La estación se encontraba llena de personas que se dirigirán para celebrar la navidad

Mi alma estaba llena del más triste invierno…

Había perdido a mis seres queridos en un desafortunado accidente y mi vida valía menos que la nada…

Si, por que vendí todo lo que había construido una vida entera con la decisión de viajar…por toda Europa y de ahí…tal vez empezar una nueva vida o tener la fuerza para acabar con la que tenia.

Mis familiares y amigos , no lo entendían mi residencia ,era americe apenas si dominaba mi lengua madre y algo de ingles, que haría yo lejos de casa, lejos de mis conocidos….

El dolor que me embargaba…me daba la fuerza….

Al entrar, en la cabina en la cual me toco viajar, estaban cuatro personas,

Salude, educadamente tres de ellas me contestaron de inmediato….el ultimo fue el único que levanto, la mirada…..y me ayudo con el equipaje…

Era imponente su presencia un joven no mayor de 28 años a lo sumo….rubio metro noventa y con una mirada que ni el cielo mas diáfano…podría equipararla….

Grande fue mi sorpresa ver su hermosa sonrisa y mas aun cuando le di las gracias con mi pobre ingles….y el me contesto en un fluido español de nada.

Las demás personas siguieron en sus platicas y yo me acomode de pronto sentí una mano cálida que acercaba a mi una revista y me dijo ¿eres latina?

Mexicana….

Ah es muy hermoso tu país…

¿Lo conoces?

-si, radico en Chicago… y viajo algunas veces al año por negocios allá.

William Albert Andrew,

Brenda a tus ordenes…

¿Viajas por placer o negocios?….

Mi alma estaba tan triste…..que hubiese gustado decir feliz de naciones…o tal vez darme la importancia de decirle que estaba por cerrar un fantástico negocio…solo dije…

En busca de la primavera….

El sonrió…no pregunto mas…

Me dijo así…

Puedes sufrir mucho dolor y pensar acaso que el invierno se ha anclado en tu vida…la personas que se aferran al dolor no salen jamás de el….la primavera la hallaras cuando traspases ese umbral y le des oportunidad a tu alma de sanar…

Una lagrima broto sin querer de mis ojos….

El muy amablemente la seco antes que avanzara por mi mejilla y me dijo "eres mas linda cuando me sonreíste que ahorita que lloras"

Era un desconocido pero sus palabras me llenaban de paz y de tranquilidad misma que no habían vuelto desde el mismo instante de mi tragedia.

Al llegar me dio su tarjeta y nos despedimos….

Esa noche después de alojarme en una posada salí a caminar…..hice un pequeño altar en la nieve y dije algunas oraciones….tenia la firme decisión de terminar mi vida…..era lo mejor…

Justo cuando me acerque a mirar en un puente para ver si al lanzarme a las gélidas aguas me traerían un menor sufrimiento una fuerte mano se aferro ami brazo y me dijo….

En vez de sentirte triste por los que has perdido…..da gracias que estuvieron contigo…. ¿que has hecho tu para enaltecer su recuerdo?

Era ese hermoso joven que por la luz de las farolas…y la luna parecía un bello ángel….

¿A…Albert?

Traía un girasol enorme en la mano….imagínense en ese lugar una flor originaria de mi país….había que haber costado una fortuna….

He traído la primavera para ti….

Pero….pero…

Sin querer te seguí…conozco esa mirada de desosiego….de dolor…yo mismo la he llevado por que también he perdido a mis padres, mi adorada hermana y mi único sobrino…..y el amor….

Me encontré llorando contándole mi vida….

El me conforto….me dio un abrazo cálido lleno de protección….

Seria el momento o un instante sus labios fueron recorriendo mis mejilla y bebiendo mis lagrimas….hasta que poso sus dulces labios en mi boca…..fue un beso lleno de ternura….un roce perfecto, fino y tenue….

Apartir de ahí…he vuelto a vivir…

He recorrido junto al mundo entero; - a veces disfrazado….

- de imponente empresario,….

- de un humilde mochilero…

- tal vez vagabundo….

Albert encierra tantas cosas, amigo,..Apasionado amante,….dulce hermano….cómplice…

El es príncipe de mis sueños….le ha dado una razón a mi vida y mi corazón ha vuelto a amar…

Gracias a mi príncipe de la colina…. Siempre mientras viva recordare nuestro primer beso de primavera.

Dedico este beso….aun ángel que me espera en la eternidad….

Brenda de Andrew.


End file.
